Come Home to Me
by Marcus Clure
Summary: After being grounded for something he didn't do, Nate Adams gets upset and runs away from home. Soon his parents discover this and call the police. When this terrible story comes on the news, it torments his friends, Katie especially. But when she comes into contact with Nate's Yo-Kai pals, could it be her chance to bring him back home? My first story! Hope you enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Nathan Adams was lying on his bed, tired out from another long day at school. Now that that day was over, he can enjoy himself without any hassle.

"You seem so wiped out, Nate." Whisper, his Yo-Kai Butler, observed. "School wasn't that much of a drag, was it?"

"You have no idea." Nate replied. "School is always a drag these days."

"Well, that's normal." Whisper stated. "It's all part of growing up, is it not?" "Yeah, don't remind me." Nate answered.

Just then, Jibanyan came through Nate's bedroom door. He was eating a chocobar, his favorite treat. But apparently, unknown to Nate and Whisper, that was the last chocobar in the house. Jibanyan has eaten every chocobar in the house…..AGAIN! And the worst part, no one even noticed. Until….

"NATHAN ADAMS, GET DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT!" Nate's mom yelled from downstairs, which got everyone to jump. Nate, still frightened by his mom's yelling, dashed downstairs immediately.

"What is it, mom?" Nate asked. "Don't play dumb with me!" His mom replied angrily. "Did you eat all the chocobars in the house again?!" Still upstairs, Jibanyan overheard and quickly hid the chocobar wrapper he had behind his back. But Whisper caught him easily. "Jibanyan, was that the last chocobar in the house you just ate?" He asked. "Y-Yes." Jibanyan stammered.

"But I didn't do it!" Nate protested. "I didn't even eat ANY chocobars today!" "I've had enough of your lame excuses!" His mom scoffed, not believing his claim of innocence. "YOU'RE GROUNDED!" Nate's jaw drops. "But I didn't…." He started. "I SAID NO EXCUSES!" His mom yells. Upset and angry, Nate runs back up to his room. As soon as he barged through the door, Whisper and Jibanyan tried to calm him down.

"Nate, I'm really sorry." Jibanyan pleaded. "Look Nate, I know you're upset," Whisper said reassuringly, "but she can't see us like you can. There's really nothing you can do about it."

"Yeah, well I'VE HAD ENOUGH! I DON'T DESERVE TO BE TREATED THIS WAY!" Nate yelled. He then opened his Yo-Kai Watch and pulled a Yo-Kai Medal out of his pocket. "Come on out, my friend! Calling Mirapo!" He called out as he inserted the medal into his watch. "Yo-Kai Medal, DO YOUR THING!"

 **Summoning Mysterious!**

 **A-Boo-shiggy, boo-shiggy, boogie woogie!**

 **Cling-clang delirious, Mystrious!**

 **Mirapo!**

"Nate, what are you doing?!" Whisper asked frantically. "I'm running away! To Yo-Kailifornia!" Nate declared. "Nate, NO!" Whisper shouted. "Please don't do it!" Jibanyan pleaded. But Nate was too upset to listen. He went through Mirapo's mirror and was transported to Yo-Kailifornia. Whisper and Jibanyan tried to go in after him, but Mirapo said, "Sorry, my work here is done." The two Yo-Kai could not believe what just happened.

* * *

Later that evening, when Nate's dad returned home, Nate's mom called him down for dinner. But she got no reply. She called again, but still no reply. She threatened him to come down or he would be grounded even further. But again, still no reply. Infuriated, Nate's mom stormed up to Nate's room. "DON'T SAY I DIDN'T WARN YOU!" She boomed as she barged through the door. But Nate's room was empty. He was nowhere to be seen. She started looking around for him. As she searched, her anger turned into worry. She soon became frantic. She searched the whole upstairs, but Nate was nowhere to be found. After realizing what must've happened, Nate's mom started crying. Nate's dad overheard this and went to find her.

"Lily, what's the matter?" He asked worryingly. "Oh Aaron," Lily sobbed. "Nate ran away!" "WHAT?!" Aaron shouted. "I looked everywhere in the house!" Lily cried. "But I can't find him anywhere!" At that moment, the two of them immediately called the police. The police told them they'll search all of Springdale to find Nate. Both of Nate's parents pitched in to help, frantically hoping to see their son again.

* * *

A little later that same evening, at the Forester house, young Katie Forester, Nate's crush, was up in her room. She just got done with dinner a while ago, and now she's finishing up her homework for the evening.

"Katie…" Her mom suddenly called. "Can you come down here for a minute?" "Coming." Katie called back. She put her pencil down and started to come downstairs. Little did she know that what her mom called her for was something that she was NEVER gonna be able to handle.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Hello everyone. What did you think of the first chapter? Please feel free to read and review. But this is my first story on this site, so please don't be too harsh. Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

 **Hello, everyone! Next chapter is now here! I forgot to mention that I do not own Yo-Kai Watch or its characters. I just wanted to try writing a story on this site. But anyway, enjoy Chapter 2.**

* * *

"What is it, mom?" Katie asked when she met her mom in the living room. "You're not gonna believe this." Her mom replied, pointing to the TV. She turned it on after dinner to watch the local news. When she saw a horrifying story, she paused it before calling Katie down. She then unpaused the news.

"This just in," the reporter stated. "12-year old Nathan Adams of Springdale has been reported missing today."

 _WHAT?!_ Katie thought. Her reaction to the report was as if something struck her heart. Her mom noticed this and grew concerned.

"According to Nate's parents," the reporter continued, each sentence striking Katie even harder. "Nate was last heard in his room before they grounded him. They said he pleaded innocence, but they didn't listen. After that he assumingly disappeared for he was nowhere in his house later that evening. Police are still investigating and searching the town for him."

Katie's mom then turned the TV off. "How awful." She murmured. "To lose a child like that. I wonder if they'll ever find him." Katie was still fear-ridden. For such a long time, she deeply admired Nate. Even though he was just an average kid and he behaved randomly sometimes for unknown reasons, she didn't really care about that. To her, there was something very special about him. She loved him for so long, but now she was gonna LOSE him? She couldn't handle that.

"Katie?" Her mom asked, still concerned. "Sweetie, are you okay?" Katie was silent. But then without warning, she dashed out the door onto the streets of Springdale. "KATIE?!" Her mom gasped, "KATIE, COME BACK HERE!" She then ran after her.

* * *

Katie was out on the streets of Springdale. She searched every possible place she could think of that Nate could possibly be. She tried Triangle Park, Banter Bakery, even Springdale Elementary. She checked Bear and Eddie's houses. She even ran to Gourd Pond. But Nate was nowhere to be found. But she kept looking. For she couldn't bear it. She couldn't bare losing the boy she loved. "NATE, WHERE ARE YOU?!" She yelled.

Katie's mom was out searching for her daughter. It was too dark. She shouldn't be out here this late. _Oh, this incident must've hit her TOO hard._ She thought to herself. _But why? Could it be that she has a crush on Nate?_ She searched all of Springdale for her. She was almost ready to give up. But then she found Katie at the base of Mt. Wildwood crying.

"What I'm I gonna do?!" Katie sobbed. Her mom kneeled in front of her and hugged her to comfort her. "I know it's hard to lose someone like that, dear." She murmured. "Don't worry. Nate will be found soon." "HOW SOON?!" Katie wailed. "I don't know." Her mom replied. "But there's not a whole lot we can do right now. All we can do is wait." Katie nodded in understanding, and her mom took her back home.

* * *

At home, both of Katie's parents were filled with worry for their daughter. "This whole Nate story has made her unsettle." Her father stated. "I wonder how this all happened?" "I wonder that too." Her mom replied. "Hmmm, I'm gonna go have a talk with Lily tomorrow. Hopefully I'll find out why Nate disappeared."

In her room, Katie was having trouble sleeping. She was still in fear and misery about Nate disappearing. _Oh Nate, where in the world could you be?_ She thought. _I don't know what I'm gonna do without you._ She then looked out her window at the night sky. She closed her eyes and quietly called out, "Oh Nate, please come home to me."

Little did she know that a shadowed figure was on her roof. He overheard her calling out to Nate. "So, she misses my friend, huh?" he whispered. "This is just what we need to bring him home. I'd better tell those two Yo-Kai right away." And he dashed off.

* * *

 **Another Author's Note:**

 **Hello again. I want to let everyone know that I'm enjoying writing here on Fanfiction and I want to continue writing. I'll definitely try writing more chapters of this story and then branch off to other archives as well. However, I've been a YouTuber for over 3 years before coming here and I still am. So I'm gonna try and balance out my work between here and there. Other than that, I'm looking forward to more writing. If anyone has any questions for me, please ask them in a new review, and I'll answer them in the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3

The next day, Katie walked to Springdale Elementary for her usual school day. However, she was in an extremely depressed state. She was a very smart girl, only today, she didn't seem to do very well in class. Her depression took her attention away from Mr. Johnson's teachings, she remained silent during class, she couldn't even pick up her pencil to do anything. And during lunchtime, she had trouble eating. So some of her friends, who were concerned about her, tried to talk to her.

"Are you okay, Katie" Her friend Alex asked her.

"Yeah, why?" Katie replied.

"You don't look like your cheerful self anymore." Her friend Sarah answered. "Is something wrong?" Katie didn't answer. She just sadly looked at the empty desk across from her. It was where Nate would be sitting today, eating his lunch…if not for what happened last night. Tears began to form in Katie's eyes. Sarah and Alex noticed this and placed their hands on her shoulders. Nate and Katie's friends Bear Bernstein and Eddie Archer looked at Katie's sad face and then at Nate's empty desk.

"Man," Bear said. "Katie looks really upset."

"Yeah, man. She's never been like this before," Eddie replied. "I bet it's because Nate disappeared. I wonder what happened to him?"

"I miss him." Bear sobbed.

"Me too." Eddie whimpered. "I sure hope the police find him soon."

After school that day, everyone was dismissed, except for Katie. Mr. Johnson was concerned about her, due to her lack of participation in class. So he wanted to talk to him.

"Katie, I'm a little worried about your current condition." Mr. Johnson told her. "Your depression is effecting your participation in class. Did something happen?"

"Yes!" Katie replied sadly. "NATE'S GONE!" She immediately started crying. Mr. Johnson understood what that meant. All of town had heard about Nate running away last night. In fact, the whole school was talking about it when he arrived for class this morning. Mr. Johnson then kneeled down and placed his hands on Katie's shoulders.

"Listen Katie, I'm worried about Nate too." He said softly. "But all we can do right now is wait and hope he turns up again. Until then, don't let it weigh you down."

"HOW CAN I?!" Katie cried. "I DON'T KNOW WHAT I'M GONNA DO WITHOUT HIM!"

"I see…" Mr. Johnson replied, now feeling bad for her. "Well for now just go home and get some rest, ok?"

"Ok…" Katie replied weakly. So she gathered her things and started to head home.

* * *

When Katie got home, her mother Rebecca was in the living room. But to Katie's surprise, so was Nate's mom Lily.

"Mrs. Adams?!" Katie shouted in shock.

"Oh, hi Katie." Lily greeted, still in sadness over her son's disappearance.

"W-What are you doing here?" Katie asked.

"I brought her here, Katie." Her mother replied. "I was concerned about you ever since you dashed out of the house last night to search for Nate. So I called his mom over to get a bit more info on what exactly happened."

"I see…" Katie said softly. "I appreciate the concern, mom. But I think I'll just go up to my room now." And she walked up the stairs to the second floor and walked to her room. Rebecca watched her as she did, with concern in her eyes. _Poor girl_. She thought.

* * *

Through most of the night, Nate and Katie's moms conversed to each other about Nate's disappearance last night. Rebecca asked a few questions about the incident, and Lily explained the best she could. Katie, who was curled up in her bed hugging her pillow, could hear it. But she couldn't help but let out her cries, and her tears started to fall. She hugged her pillow tighter, but nothing seemed to do her any good. She missed Nate so much. _I wish he would come back._ She thought to herself.

"Don't worry." A voice from in her room told her. "There is a way to get him back."

Katie gasped. Was someone reading her thoughts? She sat up in her bed and looked around. Then she saw, standing by her window, was a mysterious boy. He was a tall but young-looking boy. He had dark skin, yellow eyes and flashy yellow hair. He wore a red robe with a black belt around his waist. Katie had never seen this person before. She was shocked.

"Who are you?!" Katie asked, still in shock.

"I am Lord Enma, the young king of the Yo-Kai." Lord Enma replied.

"King of the Yo-Kai?" Katie responded in confusion. "What are Yo-Kai?"

"Yo-Kai are invisible spirit-like entities, who are responsible for the unexplained occurrences that go on in the world daily." Lord Enma explained. "I hope you don't mind, but I brought two of them with me." He pointed to two Yo-Kai on the other side of the room. It was Nate's pals Whisper and Jibanyan. But Katie, who was still confused about all this, was still in a shocked state.

"Pleasure to be in acquaintance, Ms. Katie." Whisper greeted.

"Hello." Jibanyan greeted.

"Uhh, nice to meet you too." Katie stammered. "B-B-But what do you want from me?"

"Only your help." Whisper replied sadly.

"M-My help?" Katie stammered. "Uhh, sorry, but this is a little too much for me to handle right now. Especially with the current state I'm in, so…"

"PLEASE, KATIE! PLEASE HELP US!" Jibanyan begged. "For Nyate's sake!"

Katie gasped. "You know Nate?"

"Yes." Lord Enma replied. "We befriended the lad."

"I serve as Nate's Yo-Kai Butler." Whisper explained.

"And I was the one of Nyate's first Yo-Kai friends." Jibanyan explained.

"I see." Katie replied, now a bit calmer. "So, do any of you know what happened to Nate?"

Whisper and Jibanyan's heads slumped after hearing this. "Yes." Whisper replied. "He ran away to somewhere in the Yo-Kai World."

"It was all my fault!" Jibanyan sobbed. "I ate all the chocobars in the house again and Nyate got punished for it instead."

Katie was shocked. "Well, why didn't Nate just tell his mom the truth?"

"He tried." Whisper replied sadly. "But she didn't believe him."

"And it wouldn't have done him any good anyway." Jibanyan cried. "Nyate's the only one who can see us!"

"They're right." Lord Enma added. "You're only able to see us now because of MY power."

Katie started to process all this in her mind. _How awful_ , she thought. _To be blamed for a bad deed you didn't commit, and the ones responsible can only be seen by you. Leaving you not much to do…_

"So will you help us find Nate and bring him back home?" Whisper asked.

"PLEEEEAAASE?" Jibanyan begged.

"COUNT ME IN!" Katie declared. All three Yo-Kai were taken aback by her answer. That was easier than they thought. "Nate's disappearance has put me in a state of depression all day!" She explained. "I don't want to live a life without him. Because…..I LOVE HIM!"

"Awww," Jibanyan cooed. "And Nyate loves you too."

"JIBANYAN!" Whisper yelled, smacking him with a paper fan. Katie blushed. _Nate is in love with me too?!_ She thought. She felt like her heart began to dance in her chest. She screamed in her mind with joy.

"So, how do we get to the Yo-Kai World?" Katie asked?

"With the same Yo-Kai Nate used to get there." Lord Enma replied, and then through the door appeard a Mirapo, the same Mirapo that transferred Nate to Yo-Kailifornia.

"Nate said that he was running off to Yo-Kailifornia when he summoned this Mirapo." Whisper explained. "So going through this Mirapo will take us there in a flash!"

"Then let's go!" Katie declared. So she and the three Yo-Kai all stood before the Mirapo.

 _I'm coming for you, Nate._ Katie thought. _And once I find you, I'm going to make things right between us and bring you home with me._ And in a flash of light, Mirapo sucked the four of them into his mirror, sending them to Yo-Kailifornia, the place where they hoped Nate will be.

* * *

 **Katie: Hi Nate.**

 **Nate: Katie! What are you doing here?**

 **Katie: Just wanted to see ya. So what are you up to?**

 **Nate: Oh, I'm about to speak with Marcus, the writer of this fanfic. His followers have some questions for him. I have the list right here.**

 **Katie: Oh cool. Mind if I stick around for a while.**

 **Marcus: Of course not, Katie. You probably should anyway. There might be some questions pertaining to you somehow.**

 **Katie: Hmm, good point. Ok.**

 **Nate: Great! Ok Marcus, the first question is from Nyanlight. It seems like this follower suggested that you should add more characterization in your story.**

 **Marcus: Yeah, I thought about that. But yeah, I can totally work with that. I did do it for Lord Enma in this chapter, after all.**

 **Lord Enma: Thanks for that.**

 **Marcus: But is that the question?**

 **Nate: No. THIS is the question. What's your YouTube channel?**

 **Marcus: Ah, yes. I did say that I have been a YouTuber for over three years. Well my channel's name is just straight forward. "Marcus Clure." I do Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction videos on my channel. I currently have 140 videos, nearly 1400 subscribers, and almost 900,000 views total. I am very proud of what I do, and all my fans love it and support me.**

 **Katie: Wow! Someone's popular.**

 **Nate: Haha. Okay, next question is from Knoctis00. Where's your idea about Yugioh?**

 **Marcus: Ah, yes. I did say I'd do Yu-Gi-Oh! stories on when I decided I was gonna start trying it out. But due to all the exploration I've done on this site, I am going to write stories not just about Yu-Gi-Oh, but about a bunch of different archives of my interest. This Yo-Kai Watch story is just a start. I'll do stories for other archives too. And one thing's for certain, I plan to rewrite a few of my Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic videos onto Fanfiction.**

 **Katie: Awesome. That's something to look forward too.**

 **Marcus: Yeah, but they'll be rated M, so stay clear of those until you're older.**

 **Whisper: Oooh, noted.**

 **Nate: *blushes* Uhh, ok, these last questions are all from DragonbladeB5. First one, How would you feel about a Yo-Kai Watch/Pokémon crossover video game?**

 **Marcus: OOOOH, that's a good question. I've seen several fan-made images with that sort of concept. And both franchises are pretty similar in various ways. So if they do end up doing that sort of video game, I'd be up to play it. They brought Yo-Kai Watch into Final Fantasy a couple times, so perhaps it's possible. If Level 5 and The Pokémon company decide to do it, that is.**

 **Nate: Nice: Ok, next question. What would Nate's mother, Lily, say if someone told her, "Hey, Mrs. Adams, has the news say anything about today's weather being 800 degrees Fahrenheit outside today?" And she asks, "No, why?", and they answer, "Cause, I can see you're totally, smoking, baby! SMOKING HOT!", and how would she feel? HUHHH?!**

 **Marcus: Uhhh, given the fact that she is married, I'd say she'd be a bit irritated, smack them, and say "Thanks, but I'm married." But if that was Nate's dad Aaron that said it, then she'd be flustered and say, "Awwww, thanks honey."**

 **Nate: Okay, that makes me feel a little better. Ok, next question: *blushes* What would Blizzaria say if someone was looking under her skirt, and how would she feel?**

 **Marcus: Uhhh, I think you mean under her 'robe'. And I think she'd yell, "YOU PERVERT!" and freeze them.**

 **Jibanyan: Oh boy! Even though I want to, I won't look under her robe unless she lets me.**

 **Whisper: OOOOOH, you like her, Jibanyan?**

 **Jibanyan: SHUT UP! (smacks Whisper with a fan)**

 **Marcus: Hey you two, KNOCK IT OFF!**

 **Nate: Ok next question: *blushes* It's that weather question again. But they're asking YOUR mom, Katie.**

 **Katie: MY MOM?!**

 **Marcus: Uhhhh, probably the same answer as the one about Nate's mom. Only her awwww response would be from her husband.**

 **Katie: Good answer.**

 **Nate: Next question is a request asking you to do a Yo-Kai Watch/Pokémon crossover fanfic.**

 **Marcus: Ok. I can do that. I am considering a few crossovers in mind. I can certainly consider that idea. Of course, I'd preferably include the romances between YOU TWO (looking at Nate and Katie) and Ash and Misty. I'm a Pokéshipping fan myself, after all.**

 **Katie: *blushes* Looking forward to it.**

 **Nate: *blushes* Me too. Okay next question: *blushes* Katie, don't yell at me for this.**

 **Katie: Why? What's the question?**

 **Nate: What would Katie's mother Rebecca say if someone was looking under her skirt, and how would she feel?**

 **Katie: GIMME THAT! (swipes the paper and looks at the question) DRAGONBLADEB5, YOU PERVERT! WHAT WAS GOING THROUGH YOUR MIND WHEN YOU ASKED THESE?!**

 **Marcus: Uhhh, I would say she would be embarrassed and angry, yelling, "You pervert!* and smack them.**

 **Katie: Ugh. Next question: *blushes* Sorta the same as the last one, but about YOUR mom, Nate. And what happens is a gust of wind blows up in her skirt while she is running errands.**

 **Nate: WHAT?! But my mom usually doesn't wear a skirt.**

 **Katie: The question adds that she's wearing her clothes from the first Yo-Kai Watch movie.**

 **Nate: Agh, the movie where my Yo-kai friends and I visited my grandma in order to defeat the evil Yo-Kai Dame Dedtime.**

 **Marcus: Ok I would say she'd suddenly drop whatever was in her arms and quickly push her skirt down. She'd be a bit embarrassed to be in that state in public. And the fact she dropped a bunch of stuff would make her look clumsy.**

 **Nate: Ok, that's all the questions for now. Thanks for your time, Marcus. And continue your work on this story.**

 **Marcus: Thanks. I will**

 **Nate: Katie…**

 **Katie: Yes Nate?**

 **Nate: Let's not mention these questions to our parents.**

 **Katie: Good idea.**


	4. Chapter 4

In a dark alley of Yo-Kailifornia, filled with the eerie sounds of shallow spirits and an awful stench of trash and mildew, Nate Adams was sitting on the ground hugging his knees and crying. He didn't take any notice of the terrible qualities of the alley he was in. He was too busy crying his eyes out.

"It's not fair. It's not fair." Nate muttered to himself. "Why do I have to suffer the consequences of the Yo-Kai's actions? It's not even my fault. I know only I can see them, but still it's not fair."

* * *

 **Nate: HEY! What's going on here?!**

 **Marcus: DUDE, WHY DID YOU INTERRUPT?!**

 **Nate: What's with this first part of the chapter?! Why are you starting with me in this alley?!**

 **Marcus: I'm just giving you the slice of life thing. You know, some people were curious about what you did after you ran away. Get my drift?**

 **Nate: Oh uh….yeah. Sort of.**

 **Marcus: Now can I please continue on with the story?**

 **Nate: Oh, yes. Sorry. Carry on.**

 **Marcus: Thank you.**

* * *

Most of the Yo-Kai strolling down the streets of Yo-Kailifornia could hear Nate's sobs and took notice of him crying in that dark alley. Most of them heard what he was feeling through his cries and felt sorry for him. So they started standing by the entrance of the alley and hung their heads in shame, feeling sorry for all the mischief they caused that Nate was blamed for.

* * *

Within seconds, Katie, Whisper, Jibanyan, and Lord Enma have appeared through Mirapo's mirror and found themselves on another street.

"Well, here we are." Lord Enma declared. "Yo-Kailifornia." Katie looked around and was amazed at what she saw. Yo-Kailifornia was just about exactly like Springdale, only more supernatural. There were Yo-Kai all over the streets. The rooves of some houses, even every sign on the streets had eyes looking all over. Katie had never seen a place like this in her life.

"Whoa." She exclaimed. "This place is so mysterious."

"Oh, not really." Whisper replied. "Yo-Kailifornia is kinda like your town of Springdale, only populated by Yo-Kai."

"We're nyot here to give a tour!" Jibanyan snapped. "We're here to find Nyate and bring him home!"

"Jibanyan's right." Katie agreed. "Nate could be anywhere here. I don't know what I'd do if something terrible happened to him."

"Don't worry. Most of the Yo-Kai here Nate befriended." Lord Enma replied. "They wouldn't really do anything to hurt him."

"But STILL!" Katie snapped, trying to hold back her tears. At that moment, the group started to walk down the streets of Yo-Kailifornia searching for Nate. They searched every part of the streets they went through, but no sign of him. They even asked some to the yo-kai strolling down the streets about him, but they either said they haven't seen him or ever heard of him. They spent 10 minutes of searching, but it felt like an hour. Katie's heart began to sink. As they searched, she was beginning to lose hope. Was she really going to lose the boy she loved for so long? She didn't want that. It was too much for her to handle. He always made her happy. Whatever would she do without him?

"Hey, look there." Enma shouted. Everyone looked at Enma and then to where he was pointing. There were dozens of yo-kai were on the next part of the street. They were all gathered at the entrance of a nearby alley, all hanging their heads in shame. The group had never seen so many yo-kai gathered in one place.

"Oh, poor guy." A little white dog-like yo-kai named Komasan mourned. He had blue flames in his head, a green backpack on his back, and had a little satchel. "Why did he hafta suffer?"

"Komasan." Whisper called as he flew up to him. "What is going on here?"

"Oh my swirls!" Komasan freaked out as he turned around. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Sorry about that." Lord Enma apologized. "But why are all these yo-kai here?"

"We all gathered here." Komasan's brother Komajiro replied. He looked a lot like Komasan, only his body was orange, the flames on his head were brown, and he had a bluish backpack. "We're all hanging our heads in shame for all the things we did that our friend was blamed for."

Katie gasped. "Could it be?"

"Only one way to find out." Jibanyan replied. "Let's take a look in that alley." So the group of four weaved their way through the crowd of yo-kai and made their way to the entrance of the alley. And when they looked inside, they could hardly believe their eyes. There, in the dark corner of the alley, sat Nate Adams, all curled up on the ground and crying.

* * *

 **Marcus: Well, that's the end of that chapter.**

 **Nate: And now your readers have some more questions. Care to answer them?**

 **Marcus: Sure, Yo-Kai bro. Read 'em off.**

 **Katie: Yo-Kai bro? That's a pretty cool nickname for you, Nate.**

 **Nate: *blushes* You're right. I think I'll stick with it. Anyway, all these questions are from DragonbladeB5. And he's got a lot of them.**

 **Katie: Him again?!**

 **Nate: First one: What would Blizzaria say if someone told her, "Hey Blizzaria, do you have magma powers and breathe fire?" and she asks, "no, why?", and they say, "'cause I can see you're totally smoking, baby! Smoking hot!" and how would she feel? (You know what I mean?)**

 **Marcus: Uhh, sort of. I would say she'd be both flustered and offended. Anyone can tell by her name that she has ice powers. But I believe she would say, "Would you like a demonstration of my powers?" And no matter what their answer was, she'd freeze them.**

 **Katie: You're hot and you're cold.**

 **Marcus: *chuckles* I see where you got THAT one.**

 **Nate: Next one: Hey, Marcus! What's pointy headed, white, loud-mouthed, and ugly and has blue lips? I don't know, either, but has Whisper been looking in a mirror lately?**

 **(Nate, Katie, and Marcus all burst out laughing.)**

 **Marcus: Oooooh, man! That's a good one!**

 **Whisper: HEY! THAT IS NOT FUNNY!**

 **Nate: Sorry Whisper, but he's kinda right.**

 **Whisper: NATE!**

 **Nate: Anyway, next question: When Nate sings Katie the song "What Makes You Beautiful" by One Direction, what happens then? (face turns red and his eyes widen.)**

 **Marcus: Uhhh, I'm not exactly sure whether she'll laugh or she'll cry.**

 **Katie: What do you mean? I like hearing that song!**

 **Marcus: That's not the issue. Nate, remember episode 26 when you fought Espy? Your singing is atrocious.**

 **Nate: Hey, not in front of Katie!**

 **Katie: Don't worry Nate. I won't care how good or bad you sing that one. You won't get a terrible reaction from me.**

 **Nate: Really?**

 **Katie: Yes, really. I laughed when Drew Brees sang a line of "Live While We're Young" with them.**

 **Marcus: Oh yeah, I remember THAT Pepsi commercial.**

 **Nate: *smiles* Anyway, next question: Who are your top 12 favorite female "Yo-Kai Watch" characters and why?**

 **Marcus: Oh my. I sure hope that includes female yo-kai, because there's a limited amount of female characters in the series with much description.**

 **Nate: Well, just name your list.**

 **Marcus: Well, my first one would probably have to be you, Katie. Because of the seemingly strong connection between the two of you.**

 **Katie: *blushes* Really?**

 **Marcus: Yeah. I think some of the ways you two interact are kinda cute.**

 **Nate: You're just referring to the good times, right?**

 **Marcus: Of course, Yo-Kai bro.**

 **Katie: *smiles***

 **Marcus: My next one would have to be Natsume. Because she has a strong will and a good heart, and she is a confirmation of what all Yo-Kai Watch fans believe about you two.**

 **Nate: What do you mean? Who is Natsume?**

 **Marcus: (looks at them both, grinning) YOUR DAUGHTER!**

 **Katie: *gasps* Nate and I have a daughter?!**

 **Marcus: And a son. It'll happen when the series goes 30 years into the future.**

 **Nate: WHAT?! This isn't a joke, right?**

 **Marcus: Nope. You'll have to look into Yo-Kai Watch Shadowside to believe me.**

 **Katie: So it's confirmed. (scoots closer to Nate and rests her head on his shoulder.)**

 **Marcus: My third would have to be Nate's mom, Lily. She's a good mother to you, bro. And sometimes, it is kinda funny when she gets mad.**

 **Nate: HEY!**

 **Marcus: My fourth is Katie's mom. She sure is a good and understanding mother. I should know since I saw that last part of episode 2. Remember, Yo-Kai bro?**

 **Nate: Yeah. I asked Tattletell to help bring that out lightly. I was glad that it turned out well in the end.**

 **Katie: YOU did that for ME?! AWWW, NATE! (hugs him tightly)**

 **Nate: Awww, I was happy to help.**

 **Marcus: My fifth would have to be Blizzaria. I like how she looks a lot like you, Katie.**

 **Katie: Really? I never noticed.**

 **Marcus: My sixth would have to be Sandi. We didn't see her in the anime yet, but we did in the games. She's an S Rank rare Yo-kai that looks like Insomni but colored differently. Her power is that she plays with you in your dreams, and it's too much fun to wake up from. HA! Beat you to it, Whisper!**

 **Whisper: URG, just when I found her on my Yo-Kai Pad!**

 **(Nate shakes his head)**

 **Marcus: My seventh would be Baku. I love how she easily puts people to sleep with her sleep smoke.**

 **Nate: Is it really that funny?**

 **Marcus: You'll have to see it from my perspective to know for sure. Anyway, my eighth would be Toiletta. I like how she pops out wherever. Not just from out of the bathroom stalls.**

 **Katie: Yeah, I was freaked out when she popped out of my locker.**

 **Nate: And she popped out at me in the TV. Talk about taking it too far.**

 **Marcus: My ninth, Ms. Frost from that bar in Downtown Springdale in the games. She looks like a human version of Blizzaria. And it's hard to believe she's also a yo-kai.**

 **Nate: Hmm, I'll have to check that place out.**

 **Marcus: My tenth: Lucy. I like how she always turns to Nathaniel if anything goes wrong. The way he helps her out sometimes is kinda cute.**

 **Nate: *gasps***

 **Katie: Nate? You know those characters?**

 **Nate: Yes. They're my grandparents.**

 **Katie: Oh wow!**

 **Marcus: Eleventh: Amy. She's a very nice girl, and I like how she wants to pursue a career in cloth design. And I like how she's really caring and not cold hearted, like Jibanyan used to think.**

 **Jibanyan: *crying* And I'll always love her.**

 **Nate: There, there.**

 **Marcus: And twelfth: Spoilerina. I like the fact that she's a legendary yo-kai, but I don't like how she spoils everything. But sometimes, I get carried away and end up spoiling what will happen in my videos.**

 **Nate: Just don't go spoiling these stories.**

 **Marcus: Of course not.**

 **Nate: Next question: Have you heard of the new game "Sonic Forces"?**

 **Marcus: Yes I have. I've seen commercials about it on TV and on Facebook. I might consider getting it for my Nintendo Switch. But I got other things to worry about right now.**

 **Nate: Ok, next question: Hey Marcus, if what you say is true about you doing Yu-Gi-Oh! Fanfiction videos on YouTube, then you must be a Yu-Gi-Oh! Super fan!**

 **Marcus: Well, yes it's true. I've seen the anime, I've read the manga, I even collect the cards.**

 **Nate: Well the question goes on. And if it's true then, hav you seen "Yu-Gi-Oh! Arc-V"?**

 **Marcus: Yes I have. I've seen all 134 dubbed episodes so far and the undubbed series finale. I even have the first season on DVD. But hopefully it'll be fully dubbed soon. Because I'm really looking forward to the upcoming series Yu-Gi-Oh! Vrains!**

 **Yusaku Fujiki: And then you'll be able to work on the love story for me and Aoi.**

 **Aoi Zaizen: Oh, I'm so looking forward to it.**

 **Marcus: When did you two get here?!**

 **Yusaku: Aoi and I were just passing by. Sorry to interrupt.**

 **Marcus: No biggie. And don't fret. Your love story will premiere on YouTube sometime this summer.**

 **Aoi: Why couldn't you give us a specific premiere date like you said you would?**

 **Marcus: That was only gonna happen if the Vrains dub got a series premiere date. Unfortunately, the preview didn't give us one.**

 **Yusaku: We understand. We can wait a bit.**

 **Marcus: Glad to hear that.**

 **Aoi: Ok, see you this summer.**

 **Marcus: Can't wait.**

 **Nate: Anyway, next question: Can you imagine a "Yo-Kai Watch" world in the "Kingdom Hearts" series?**

 **Marcus: Hmmm, hard to say. Yo-Kai Watch is an anime, but it airs on Disney XD. I'm not sure how anime like that can work in a Disney game. But then again, the series includes characters from Disney, Pixar, and the Final Fantasy series, and Yo-Kai Watch has been put into the Final Fantasy series a few times, so it might be a possibility Yo-Kai Watch can be put into Kingdom Hearts.**

 **Whisper: Oh yes, I remember being put into that game a few times.**

 **Jibanyan: Yeah, me too.**

 **Nate: Anyway, next question. What would Nate's mother, Lily, say while wearing the leotard she wore in episode 36 (SGT Burly's debut episode) when she was working out, if someone told her, "Hey, Mrs. Adams, I like the leotard you're wearing! Get rid of those leg warmers, and it goes radical with your legs, especially your thighs! And I like how it looks on you, skintight in the right places, especially behind." How would she feel? WHA?!**

 **Marcus: Uhh, I'd say she'd be somewhat offended. She'd probably go monster on them. That's all I could really say about that one.**

 **Nate: Anyway next question: When Nate's being possessed by Fidgephant and needs to go to the bathroom, and he hurries in without thinking, and he sees his mother, Lily is still using the bathroom, what happens then? (face turns red)**

 **Marcus: That's a Monster Mom trigger right there.**

 **Nate: Next question: My grandpa told me everyone has their own opinion about something. Although, you know what? You say you'd preferably include romance between Ash and Misty. And personally, I'd prefer you included Ash and Serena(Amourshipping), instead, considering Ash met Serena way before he met Misty. Also, Serena kissed Ash in case you forgot.**

 **By the way, before you even start the Yo-kai watch/pokemon crossover, perhaps I can help you out with that. And I have an idea! How about I provide the visuals for the fanfic, you like that? And in my next review, may I provide the list of characters for the fanfic, if I may please?**

 **Marcus: Ok, first of all, I know Serena kissed Ash at the end of XYZ, I never forgotten. Second of all, I know Ash met Serena before Misty. But most of all, I know who Ash is really most attracted to. I saw how much Ash cared about Misty in various ways. And I could see how attracted he was to her in various instances. He didn't say how, but we could see how. And I also saw how attracted to Ash SHE was. I saw it in most instances of the series. Not just there, but in pop culture as well. Misty has her own song in the Pokémon album "2 B A Master!" I know because I bought that song on iTunes. And there's a song between them in the Pokémon Christmas Album. I've heard it several times. So for my first Yo-Kai Watch/Pokémon crossover, I want to do it my own way. But if I end up doing another one, I'll allow suggestions.**

 **Katie: Wow. Point made.**

 **Nate: Ok next question: Ninja vs. Knight. Who would win and why?**

 **Marcus: I would have to say ninja. Why? Because they are so quick and stealth. Knights work best in close combat while ninjas can strike from anywhere. And the knight doesn't really see them coming until it's too late.**

 **Nate: Point made. Ok next question: Knights were never trained to fight in close quarters hand to hand oriental (east Asian) Combat. True or false and why?**

 **Marcus: I'd have to say false. The weapons knights have aren't always used in battle. Sometimes, they have to use their hands in combat to throw their opponents off guard. Mostly in case a sword or shield is dropped.**

 **Katie: I get it. It's to throw the opponent off long enough for them to pick up their sword.**

 **Marcus: That's about right.**

 **Nate: Ok next question: If someone makes up all the rules and no one else can say anything, that doesn't sound fair, you know that?**

 **Marcus: As a matter of fact, I do. Everyone has different views on some rules made in the world. That's common in politics.**

 **Nate: Next question: Just because someone doesn't understand something that doesn't necessarily mean it's wrong, you know where I'm getting at?**

 **Marcus: Yes. I sometimes get comments about some parts in my videos that viewers don't understand. I use my knowledge of the Yu-Gi-Oh! franchise to answer those comments.**

 **Katie: Well stated.**

 **Nate: Ok, next question:** **When Fidgephant possesses Nate's mother, Lily, and she needs to use the bathroom, and her husband, Aaron is in the bathroom being possessed by Lie-in heart and he can't leave the bathroom, what happens then? WHAT?!**

 **Marcus: Well, Lily will probably get mad and somehow force him to get out. That's just what I would think.**

 **Nate: Ok, next question: If Nate's parents somehow gain the ability to see yo-kai without help of the yo-kai watch, and they see yo-kai living in their home, what happens then, who will explain everything, Nate, Whisper or Jibanyan?**

 **Marcus: YOU, Yo-Kai bro! Your parents would be too freaked out to listen to your yo-kai pals. I just hope they won't have to call the Exorcist again.**

 **Nate: Don't remind me of him. Anyway, next question:**

 **Which outfit does Nate's mother, Lily look even cuter in?**

 **A. Her usual clothes**

 **B. The clothes she wore in the first yo-kai watch movie**

 **C. Her leotard she wore in episode 36**

 **Marcus: A multiple choice question, eh? I'd go with choice B. You always want to look nice when visiting relatives. And I think that outfit does just the trick.**

 **Nate: You do make a good point on that one. Anyway, next question: Who's scarier than who, Monster mom (Lily Adams when she's mad) or Gargaros, and who would scare who and why?**

 **Marcus: If I had to choose between the two, I'd say Monster Mom. She obviously scares Nate and his friends, both human and yo-kai. The evidence is in the series. And I know what it's like to deal with angry parents.**

 **Katie: But Marcus, why did you say "If you HAD to choose between them?"**

 **Nate: Yeah, I'm with Katie on this one. Why is that?**

 **Marcus: Because I've seen something even scarier than those two combined. Despite the fact that I wasn't scared of it.**

 **Nate: What was it?**

 **Marcus: PENNYWISE THE DANCING CLOWN FROM THE 2017 FILM** _ **IT**_ **!**

 **Katie: EEEK! (hugs Nate tightly) I HATE CLOWNS!**

 **Nate: Everyone hates them. Because everyone freaks people out with clown pranks.**

 **Whisper: Ugh, teens these days.**

 **Nate: For your information Whisper, your face kinda looks like that of a CLOWN!**

 **Whisper: WHA?! THAT IS NOT TRUE!**

 **Nate: But enough of the clown talk. Next question: When Nate's mother, Lily is walking home while wearing the clothes she wore in the in the first yo-kai watch movie and she accidentally walks on a ventilation shaft and air blows up her skirt like crazy, what happens then?(P.S. this is different)**

 **Marcus: Ok, that depends where the ventilation shaft is. If it's on a busy street, then she'll quickly push it down, but be so embarrassed since she mooned so many people and run off. If it was on a quiet street where no one was walking, she'd quickly push it down, look around to see if anyone saw, and if no one saw, she'd sigh in relief and just carry on.**

 **Nate: Ok. Last question: If what you say about Nate's mother, Lily being embarrassed in public and dropping her stuff making her look clumsy when a gust of wind blows up in her skirt while wearing clothes she wore in the first yo-kai watch movie, what would she say before and after then?**

 **Marcus: Well, I think she would be stammering a bit, telling everyone there's nothing to see here as she pushes her skirt down, picks up her things and then hurries back home. That's just my guess.**

 **Nate: Ok. Well, that's all the questions.**

 **Katie: Wow, that was a lot.**

 **Marcus: Yeah, I do admit, that was a lot. But anyway, I'm just about ready to wrap up this story. The next chapter will probably be the last one.**

 **Katie: But then what are you gonna do after that?**

 **Marcus: Simple. I'm going to do my rewrites for some of my videos on this site. But to balance myself out, I'm not gonna do them all in a line. You know, like complete all three one after the other. I'm gonna balance my Fanfiction work out by mixing my archives a bit. You know, for a bit more variety.**

 **Nate: And you're not gonna quit doing your stuff on YouTube either?**

 **Marcus: OF COURSE NOT! I have too many fans who support my work on there! I'd NEVER give that up! Besides, there's a chance I could do those vids for a living.**

 **Nate: Really? Well, good luck.**

 **Marcus: Thanks.**

 **Katie: And have fun at college this fall!**

 **Marcus: Thank you. I hope to.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Marcus: Hey Katie. You got a sec?**

 **Katie: Uhh, sure. What's up?**

 **Marcus: Just a few questions.**

 **Katie: WHAT?! They'd better not be from DragonbladeB5 like that large amount last time!**

 **Marcus: Relax. They're not from that reader. Besides that, there's only two.**

 **Katie: Oh good. And uhh, where's Nate? Doesn't he discuss these questions with us?**

 **Marcus: He does usually, but I didn't call him this time. These questions I should not let him know about right now.**

 **Katie: Oh. Ok then. Let's look at them.**

 **Marcus: Ok. First question is from hallooo. How often are you posting? Well Since I have been on YouTube for over three years, my work between there and Fanfiction is practically a balancing act. So what I try to aim for is post a new story or chapter at least once every other week. Hopefully.**

 **Katie: Wow. You sure do a lot.**

 **Marcus: Yeah, but I love what I do. Both here AND there. Therefore, my mom believes there's a chance I could do my videos for a living.**

 **Katie: That sounds awesome.**

 **Marcus: Yeah, if I can make that a reality. Ok, next question is….oh my. TWO people asked the same question.**

 **Katie: That's something you don't see every day.**

 **Marcus: And it's for YOU, Katie.**

 **Katie: Really?**

 **Marcus: Yep. That's why I called for ya. But the question itself is why I DIDN'T call Nate.**

 **Katie: Well, what's the question?**

 **Marcus: …would you ever consider having sex with Nate just for fun?**

 **Katie: (face turns bright red) Are you serious?!**

 **Marcus: That's what the question says.**

 **Katie: Isn't it a bit early for me to think about that right now?**

 **Marcus: Not necessarily. I learned about human reproduction when I was in 5** **th** **grade. Besides, you're almost about to start your teen years anyway. That's about the time you start learning about it and how it works.**

 **Katie: …You do make a good point.**

 **Marcus: So, can you answer the question?**

 **Katie: Well, now that it's come to mind, and now that I know that Nate and I have children 30 years from now…wait, is that how children are created?**

 **Marcus: That's right.**

 **Katie: Well then, here's my answer. When I get into my teen years, I'm gonna live life to the fullest, and feel free when I do it. So yes, I would consider having sex with Nate for fun. In fact, I'd go and have sex with him for any reason! Because I wouldn't want to have sex with anyone else.**

 **Marcus: Girl, you and Nate just got yourselves an M rated one-shot in my list of stories!**

 **Katie: AWESOME! I can't wait for it!**

 **Marcus: I'll look forward to writing it. Well, that's all the questions I have. Thanks for your time, Katie.**

 **Katie: No problem. See ya when you write that story.**

 **(Later on…)**

 **Nate: Oh, hey Katie.**

 **Katie: Oh, hi Nate.**

 **Nate: What's up?**

 **Katie: Oh, not much. Just got done discussing a few questions with Marcus.**

 **Nate: Oh? What kind of questions were they?**

 **Katie: *smiles* You'll find out when we're a bit older.**

 **Nate: Huh?**

 **(back with Marcus)**

 **Marcus: Ok then. Before THAT story happens, I got other business to deal with. First, let's start this story's final chapter!**

* * *

"We found him!" Jibanyan cried happily as the group was looking at Nate, who looked so miserable all curled up like that.

 _He's been here all this time?_ Katie thought. _Hiding out here all alone? Oh Nate, you poor guy._ The group then entered the alley to talk to Nate. Whisper and Jibanyan were so overjoyed to see him that they rushed over to him, with Lord Enma and Katie close behind.

"NYATE!" Jibanyan cried out.

"Oh thank goodness you're alright!" Whisper sighed in relief. Nate overheard them and looked up.

"Oh, it's you two." Nate responded. "What are you two doing here?"

"We came here to find you!" Whisper replied in an irritated tone.

"We want you to come home!" Jibanyan sobbed. But Nate just scoffed in response.

"Come on," Lord Enma said. "You don't belong here. Not in this dirty alley of the Yo-Kai world. You belong in your own home. In Springdale."

"I'm not going back." Nate snapped. "Not after what happened. I don't deserve to suffer like that. So I'm staying here." The Yo-Kai looked at him in sadness and disappointment.

"NATE!" A female voice cried out. Nate stiffened a bit. He recognized that voice. But that couldn't be who she thought it was. That was impossible. But when he looked back up, he could not believe his eyes. There, standing in front of him and between the yo-kai, was his childhood friend and long-time crush Katie Forester. She was relieved that Nate was alright, but she had sadness and worry in her eyes.

"K-K-KATIE?!" Nate cried out in shock. "W-W-W-What are YOU doing here? How did you get here?!"

"Your yo-kai friends brought me here with them." Katie explained. "They brought me along to help bring you home." But despite his feelings for her, Nate just buried his face in his knees once again.

"Sorry." Nate replied. "But I'm staying here." The yo-kai groaned.

"Please, Nate." Katie pleaded. "I'm not just doing this for them. I'm doing it for your family, your friends, all of Springdale,…..for me. I want you to come home. Nate, PLEASE!"

"I'm sorry, Katie. I can't go back." Nate replied sadly.

"WHY NOT?!" Katie cried. "Do you have any idea how crushed I was when I heard you ran away?! Nate, I missed you so much! Why can't you come back for me?!"

"Y-You don't know what I've been through!" Nate wailed.

At this point, Katie was fuming with anger inside. She couldn't believe that Nate, the boy she loved, wouldn't budge, even to HER! She wanted to lash out her anger at him so badly. But then, her inner anger suddenly subsided inside her. She was about to lash it out when she remembered what Nate just said. So she thought for a moment. She thought back to all the strange and random things that happened between them. She remembered when Nate suddenly started dancing when she was about to start a serious conversation with her, the time he refused her invite to her barbecue, the time when Nate started pranking everyone, including her, and faking an apology, the couple times when his gate was open and she saw it, and the memory that stung her the most, was the time she treated Nate like an enemy and told him not to speak to her again, and BOY did she hate herself for THAT. _To think that yo-kai could cause all THOSE problems,_ she thought. Within seconds, all Katie's anger was gone. In its place, was just shame and sorrow, with her head hanging down to show it.

"Maybe I didn't know back then," she said sadly, "but I do now." She then got to her knees in front of Nate. "Nate, I'm so sorry." Nate heard this and looked up at her.

"I'm sorry," Katie repeated. "for all that's happened between us. Every weird and crazy thing that happened was never your fault, and I should've caught onto that a long time ago. If I'd known the truth sooner, this wouldn't have happened." Tears started trickling down her face.

"Nothing's your fault, Katie." Nate reassured her, still with his sad expression.

"I don't care if its any person or yo-kai's fault!" Katie replied. She took Nate's hands in hers, much to Nate's surprise. "I don't want any problems to happen between us ever again!"

"I don't want that either." Nate complied. "But no one's gonna believe my claims of innocence."

"I will!" Katie reassured him. "Look! Here I am in a yo-kai world and I am now able to see yo-kai just like you! So I believe you. I'll ALWAYS believe you!" Nate becomes moved by her words.

"Nate, please." Katie pleaded, the tears continuing to fall. "Nate, I don't know what I'll do with myself without you. I LOVE YOU! Please….come home to me!" Nate gasped. The one girl he loved so much, loves him. Nate's eyes started to well up in tears, not of sadness, but of pure joy. As the tears fell, a smile came across his face.

"And don't worry about what crazy things happen in the future." Katie coaxed, also smiling. "Everything will be okay from now on. I promise." Nate, still in tears, nods happily.

"Oh Katie," Nate managed to say. "I love you too. I always have ever since we met. And I always will." Katie's smile grew. "Ok." Nate declared. "I will come home!" The yo-kai all cheered happily. Katie squealed in joy and lunged into Nate, giving him the biggest hug she ever gave to anyone, which Nate happily returned. The two then raised their heads to face each other, each put a hand to each other's face, and inched closer until their lips met. Their embrace tightened as they were lost in a long and passionate kiss, which triggered heartfelt reactions within all the yo-kai, especially Whisper and Jibanyan. And after Nate and Katie broke the kiss for air….

"Come on, Nate." Katie said. "Let's go home."

"Ok." Nate agreed. So they helped each other to stand up, and they along with Whisper and Jibanyan, all headed back for Springdale. And Nate and Katie's hands intertwined with each other, confirming they are now a couple.

* * *

Back at Katie's house, Katie's mom Rebecca was still talking with Nate's mom Lily and his dad Aaron, who just arrived shortly after work. Both Lily and Aaron still had sad expressions on their faces worrying about their son. But then suddenly, the front door opened. And in stepped Katie, much to everyone's surprise, Rebecca's especially.

"Katie?!" Rebecca stammered. "How did you get there?

"I just went out." Katie replied happily.

"I didn't even see you come down." Her mom replied, still shocked. "Where did you go?"

"To find him!" Katie replied happily. "And I succeeded!" At that moment, Nate Adams stepped in through the door and stood beside her. Katie's mom gasped. Both of Nate's parents were shocked and so happy to see their son has returned. They immediately rushed over to the doorway and embraced him. Both of them were crying.

"Oh Nate!" His mom sobbed. "Thank goodness you're alright! We're so glad you've returned!"

"We're sorry we didn't believe you." His dad cried. "That's a mistake we'll never make again!"

"Oh mom, dad," Nate cried happily. "I forgive you. I know that everything will be okay from now on." Nate's parents let go of him and Nate turned to Kate, who then walked up to him and they embraced each other in a hug. And Katie even kissed him on the cheek, making Nate blush. Nate and Katie's parents realized what was going on and smiled happily. They could tell that they will be happy together.

* * *

At school the next day, everyone in class 5-2 was shocked to see Nate and Katie walking in together. They all crowded them happy to see Nate back and Katie alright. And when Mr. Johnson came into the classroom and told the kids to take their seats, he noticed Nate and Katie together and walked up to them.

"Well Nate," Mr. Johnson said. "Welcome back. None of us thought we'd ever see you again. But you have returned. You doing alright now?"

"Yeah. Just fine, Mr. Johnson." Nate replied happily. "And I have someone special in my life to thank for that." He turned to Katie, who hugged him lovingly. The class could not believe what they were seeing. Were Nate and Katie….an ITEM?!

"Whoa!" Alex spoke out. "Nate and Katie a couple?!"

"Didn't see THAT one coming!" Sarah added. "Who'd have guessed?" All the girls were amused by the two, but the boys were still shocked.

"WHAT JUST HAPPENED?!" Nate's friends Bear and Eddie shouted.

* * *

After school that day, Nate and Katie walked home together. They were both pretty happy, and both Whisper and Jibanyan could tell. But then Katie spoke up.

"Hey Nate, can I ask you something?" Katie asked.

"Sure, Katie." Nate replied. "Ask away."

"I was kinda thinking." Katie started. "You're able to see yo-kai with that watch you have, right?" She pointed to the yo-kai watch on Nate's wrist.

"My yo-kai watch?" Nate replied. "Yeah, that's right."

"I was wondering." Katie continued. "I think I should help out with these yo-kai problems too. You know, to understand you a little bit better. You think I could have a yo-kai watch of my own?" Nate glanced at her stunned by Katie's request.

"Are you sure?" Nate warned. "Your life will never be the same again after you put it on. Believe me, I know."

"I'm sure." Katie declared. "I want a better relationship with you, and I think this is the best way possible."

"I see." Nate said understandingly. "Come on. I know someone that can help with that." Katie smiled happily. She couldn't wait to get her own yo-kai watch. Nate took Katie to his house. Nate's mom welcomed him home as soon as he entered the house. But she was surprised to see Katie.

"I'm going to show her something." Nate explained to her. Nate's mom nodded and told them to carry on. Then Nate took Katie upstairs and brought her to his room. Katie could tell the room was average. Just like Nate, until she knew his secret abilities of course. Nate opened one of the doors of his closet, but only far enough to not let a lot of light in.

"Hey Hidabat." Nate greeted. "Can I get a favor?" Hidabat, a yo-kai of the shady tribe, was a bat with wings with a pattern on them kinda like that on a blanket.

"Sure Nate. What do you need?" Hidabat replied. At that moment, Nate asked Katie to come to the closet and peer in.

"This is Katie. My girlfriend." Nate introduced as Katie looked and saw the bat yo-kai. "She wants a yo-kai watch of her own too. Think you can help us with that?"

"Oooh, what a cutie." Hidabat cooed, making Katie blush. "No problem, Nate." He immediately started typing on his computer keyboard, pulling up the Yomazon website. "So what kind of watch would you like, Katie?" Katie looked at the computer screen as Hidabat slowly scrolled down the webpage for her to look thoroughly at the items. Suddenly she spotted a yo-kai watch that was bigger than Nate's. It was pink with heart designs on it. And it had a strap on it that could fit around the neck. Katie really liked that one.

"Ooh, that one." Katie said pointing to the watch.

"This the one you want?" Hidabat asked.

"Yes." Katie replied. "That's the one I want."

"Ok then." Hidabat said. He went and ordered the watch for her. "Alright, the order is complete. All you gotta do now is pick it up at the watch store in Yo-Kailifornia."

"Great!" Katie replied excitedly. "Thank you so much, Hidabat."

"Y-You're welcome." Hidabat said happily. Katie then turned to Nate, who already summoned Mirapo into the room.

"Ok Katie." Nate said happily. "Let's go get your yo-kai watch."

"Yes, let's." Katie replied. "I can't wait!" Then Nate took Katie's hand in his and the two walked into Mirapo's mirror and were transported to Yo-Kailifornia, with Whisper and Jibanyan right behind them. The couple were on their way to get Katie's yo-kai watch.

"Ahhh," Hidabat sighed as he went back to his work on his computer. "Young love."

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

 **Well, that's a wrap! Hope you enjoyed the story. Because I really enjoyed writing it. My next story will be a Yu-Gi-Oh! fanfic, but M rated. I'll be looking forward to writing more stories in the future. And DragonbladeB5, any questions you have now will be answered in a straight message.**

 **Oh, and if anyone wants, feel free to check me out on YouTube. My channel's name is just straight forward: Marcus Clure. See you all when I write my next story!**


End file.
